Your Tears
by mr-raindrops
Summary: One-shot. Aomine didn't like it when Momoi cried, but he isn't really good at stopping her tears. In fact, he's more likely than not the cause of them.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_Your Tears_

* * *

Momoi Satsuki cried a lot. Aomine Daiki had noticed that ever since they had met, and as annoying as it may be, he would reluctantly try to comfort the girl in his own way. He wasn't very good at it though, and usually the only reason Momoi would stop sobbing was because she had gotten angry at Aomine.

* * *

Today Aomine had come to school late, and even so, as he entered the classroom, he noticed that Momoi wasn't there. He stacked his textbooks and homework on top of his desk, and slumped down, leaning against his backpack like it was a pillow.

"Dang, I needed help on my math homework too…"

It was raining outside, and he watched as more students filed into the room, some dripping wet. His mood this morning was bad enough already, not seeing a certain pink-haired girl sitting in the desk beside him. It was also rainy season, so he probably couldn't go play street ball after school today due to the downpour.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the halls outside, causing the dark-skinned boy to jerk his back straight, glancing nervously at the door. All the heads had turned to the entrance as a girl burst through it, shrieking like there's no tomorrow.

"Dai-chan! Help! Help me!" she cried, hopping up and down and tugging at her white blouse frantically. Aomine raised an eyebrow as Momoi started to shake her head hysterically like a puppy shaking off droplets of water from its fur. Droplets of rain flew off from her hair, and many students backed away from the area where the pink haired girl was standing.

"What's wrong with _you_ today?" Aomine asked with an irritated tone, though on the inside he was slightly concerned for the girl's wellbeing. _If she goes insane, then I still have to deal with her until high school…_

"Get it out of my shirt! Hurry up, Dai-chan, you useless idiot! Get it out! Get it out!" Momoi pleaded, and Aomine could see tears glistening in her amethyst eyes. "Dai-chan!"

Aomine stood up as Momoi ran over to him, and saw a wiggling, brown worm fall out from the end of her clean blouse. His eyebrow could have hit the ceiling.

"Hah?"

"Ew!" Momoi squealed, grabbing the sleeve of Aomine's t-shirt and hiding behind him so that he stood between her and the earthworm on the floor. "Get it away from me!"

Aomine looked at her strangely, before picking the worm up and studying it. Momoi's grip on his shirt disappeared, and she was backing away.

"…Dai-chan?"

A wide grin spread across Aomine's face as he turned to Momoi. "Hey, Satsuki…"

Her expression was of rage, but her magenta eyes revealed her fear. "D-Dai-chan! Y-you-"

Momoi's words were cut off by a sharp squeak as she hurriedly hid behind another student. Aomine only smiled harder as he neared the two with the worm dangling between his index finger and thumb.

"Aomine-kun! S-stop teasing Momoi-chan!" the female student demanded, her voice trembling as well.

Smirking even more now, Aomine quickly moved around the student and dropped the worm onto Momoi's wet hair.

Shrieking, Momoi grabbed at her hair, which was now sticking out in all directions as Aomine watched in amusement.

"Y-you! _Ahomine!_" the pink haired girl cried, and when she was sure that the worm had fallen onto the classroom floor, Momoi turned her glare to her friend. "Stupid, stupid Ahomine! _I hate you!"_

With that, Aomine's smirk faltered a bit as he stared at the girl. The words replayed over and over again in his head. _I hate you. I hate you._

Never before in his life, ever since he met her, Momoi Satsuki had never once said that to him. He wondered if she meant it, but the dark skinned boy frowned as Momoi stormed off to her seat.

He remembered what he had always heard about the word "hate". _Does she really...?_

For the rest of the day, Momoi gave him the silent treatment, not even sparing him a glance. Aomine felt a little irked, although he tired to convince himself that it's just because of the bad weather and because he didn't get help from Momoi on his math homework.

He couldn't concentrate either, and the teachers looked more than a little mad at him, especially the math teacher, who scolded him in front of the class for slacking off.

Finally, when school ended, Aomine was at his breaking point with Momoi and her _girl problems_. When the teacher exited the classroom, Aomine looked over at Momoi, who was packing her things furiously fast. Her blank expression disturbed him quite a bit.

"Hey, Satsu-"

Before he could finish her name, she had already gotten up from her seat and halfway out the door. Everyone flinched as a loud slam was heard.

Swallowing, Aomine threw his books into his backpack, a strange feeling twisting his stomach. It wasn't painful, but wasn't pleasant either, and the boy wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

When he was in the crowded hallway, Aomine strained his neck to spot at least a tuft of cherry blossom coloured hair. He began to feel slightly panicked and claustrophobic amongst the pushing kids. As he shoved his way to the school's entrance, someone popped open an umbrella into his face.

The tanned boy had a sour look when he reached the exit, and as he readied his own umbrella, he saw who he was looking for at the school gates, her hair standing out like a sore thumb.

Rushing out into the (still) pouring rain, Aomine heard a familiar shriek, and some mean laughter.

Dropping his opened umbrella, Aomine planted himself in front of his best friend, and eyed the three boys who were picking on her in disgust.

"Move," one of them commanded, and Aomine's eyes narrowed. "Little kids don't need to be butting in."

The blue haired boy's brows twitched. _Look who's talking, little kid._

"Dai-chan…" Momoi whimpered from behind him, and it was almost a relief to hear her say his name again without any insults connected to it. Once again, Aomine wondered if Momoi meant what she had said that morning. _Well, she doesn't usually mean her insults...right?_

"I said move." There was a pause. "_Shortie._"

Oh ho. They've done it. Aomine was only an inch or so shorter than them, and it isn't his fault that he's the same height as Momoi! He's probably going to be taller than her in just a few years, because didn't boys grow at a later age than girls?

Feeling his rage boiling inside of him, Aomine threw the first punch.

* * *

He stared at the ground longingly, wanting to plop down on the ground. However, he really didn't think his parents would take it too well to see him coming home with completely wet pants. Not that it would make too much of a difference, since he was already soaked enough from being without his umbrella.

The idiotic kids had ran off after Aomine had given them a sound beating, and Momoi worriedly felt his face, where most of the wounds were. Water is streaming down her face. He sees that her eyes are red.

Brushing her hands away half-heartedly, Aomine bent down to pick up the neglected umbrella, and held it over her. She was dripping wet as well, and her gaze was lowered to the ground. Probably forgot her umbrella or something.

They walked home in silence. Aomine listened to the steady rhythm of the raindrops as they hit the concrete, the cars zooming by, and the chatter of others on the street. Glancing at the girl beside him, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach settled, and instead was replaced by indescribable warmth.

When the two reached Momoi's house, the peach haired girl turned to Aomine shyly, meeting his eyes. There was a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Dai-chan."

Before Aomine can register any of the things happening, Momoi leaned forward and gently pecked him on the cheeks.

"See you tomorrow!"

With that, she bounced away, hair fluttering. With one last wave to her friend, the door was closed with a thud. Aomine stared. And stared.

He stood there for a while, unmoving. The rain quieted to a drizzle.

Finally, a grin appeared on his face, as he lifted his hand to feel the bruised spot where Momoi kissed him.

Maybe he wasn't so bad at comforting her after all.

* * *

Hello there ^^; I'm new here on this site, and this is my first fanfic haha..so sorry for any mistakes or if I rated it wrong or it being OOC or something idk ;_; Please correct me so I can do better in the future, I would really appreciate that orz

I just randomly wrote something cuz Kurobas gives me feels /cries. I shall go back away into a corner and eat yogurt now. Thanks for reading~ (if you made it this far haha)


End file.
